PreWedding Distractions
by momoko213
Summary: Two weeks before the wedding and a scheming Alice. A road trip with caves, ghosts, and shopping. What did the little pixie have in store for poor Edward and Bella? just a fluff story before the wedding
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We were sitting around the living room. Emmett, Jazz, and Carlisle were watching some sports game. Rose, Alice, and Esme were talking about a shopping trip. I was sitting next to Edward, listening to him play my lullaby.

All of a sudden Alice shouts, "We're going to a cave!"

I looked and there were blank stares around the room. Then I asked, "Why?"

"Because you're getting married in two weeks and after that things are going to get busy and I wanna go now," Alice answered.

"And who, exactly, do you plan to drag on this little trip?" Edward wondered.

"Well, you, me, Bella, Jazzy, Em, and Rose?" Alice answered.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle has a doctor's convention thing in Ohio in two days and Esme was going with him. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to wait for his convention to end," Alice said.

"What cave are we going to?" Emmett asked. He was starting to bounce in his excitement.

"We're going to Mammoth Cave in Kentucky. It's supposedly haunted. We're going on the New Entrance tour. It's rumored that you can hear the voice of a woman who died after this incident," Alice said.

"Ooooh, ghost! This is gonna be awesome! Hey, I wanna hear this story!" Emmett exclaimed. By now he was bouncing in his seat like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay, so this girl, Melissa, had a tutor named Beverleigh. She fell in love with him but he courted one of her neighbor girls. She grew up around the caves so she knew of little crevices and passageways. She was insanely jealous and angry so she led Beverleigh down to the cave. While he wasn't looking, she ducked into a secret crevice and left him in the cave to find his own way out. It was like three days later and no one had seen or heard from Beverleigh. Melissa was worried so she went back down to where Beverleigh had last been and started calling his name. She searched and searched but never found him. She died shortly after. She only meant it as a cruel joke and figured he would get out on his own. He was never heard from again and it's said that people can hear a woman, supposedly Melissa, calling out and coughing," Alice finished her telling.

"Awwwesommmmeee! Haunted cave, here we come!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, you don't really believe that do you?" Edward scoffed.

"Of course I do!" Emmett yelled. We all stared at him like he had gone crazy.

"What? I'm being totally serious. Rose and I went to this house, Win something or other—"

"Winchester House," Rosalie put in.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, it's this huge mansion in California and it's supposed to be haunted. We went on a tour and when they were talking about the place I heard these weird noises. They were coming from above where no one is allowed. Then I swear, as we were walking on I looked back and saw a ghost woman sitting on the bed. It was totally awesome!" Em finished. I ventured a look at Rose and she just shook her head.

"Em…you're an idiot," Edward said.

"Well Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"Sounds, um, fun. Heh, well, um, yeah. Sooo…ghosts, huh?" I said. I tried not to show that I was scared. Okay, yes, I know ghosts aren't real, but still. They scare me. They're weird and freaking, and just…unnatural. I peeked up at everyone and could tell I wasn't hiding it well.

"You're not…scared, are you Bella?" Alice asked me, incredulous.

"No, yes, I don't know, maybe a little," I mumbled. I still hadn't looked at Edward to see his expression.

"Sure, she's about to marry a vampire yet a little ghost story scared her. Ghosts aren't real, love, that's just a story," Edward said. He sounded amused so I looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling and he looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. I sat there staring at him and the brat finally just burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up. I know ghosts aren't real. You're laughing at me. I can't believe you're laughing at me. Stop it," I pouted. After a few more chuckled he finally quit.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's just so silly. Forgive me?" He smiled. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Hmph, no. And don't even try to dazzle your way out of this, brat," I said.

"Uh oh, Eddies in trouble! Good luck digging your way out of this one baby brother," Em boomed.

"A word of advice, son. Never laugh no matter how silly something may seem. It never works out well," Carlisle chuckled. He acted like he knew from experience. Interesting, I'll have to ask Esme later.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Edward begged. He was being so unfair, giving me huge puppy dog eyes like that. They were so big and he looked so cute, how could I resist?

"Okay, fine you're forgiven…this time," I said grudgingly. The brat had the nerve to smile like he had gotten away with something. I sat pouting a little longer and planned how to teach him a lesson. Finally, I decided to look over at Alice who started grinning like the Cheshire cat. Either she was up to something or she just had a vision or both.

"Okay, kiddies, enough bickering. We need to get moving. I want to try and get an early start tomorrow. Bella, I'm going to pack for you and I want to talk to Charlie. You drive your truck and I'll follow you in my car. You're going to spend the night here. So, let's move," Alice said. Edward walked me to my truck and tucked me inside with a kiss. The garage door lifted to show Alice sitting in her Porsche, waiting to leave. I started up my truck and rumbled down the driveway. It seemed like a short drive when we stopped in front of the house. Alice and I got out and headed up the walk. Surprise, surprise, we found Charlie in the living room watching a baseball game. Once the commercials started, Alice swooped in.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?" Alice asked.

"Fine, hun. What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Well, the weddings in a couple of weeks so I planned a trip to get in a last hurrah. The six of us are going to go on a little road trip out to Kentucky. There's a cave out there that I thought would be fun to visit. Then I have a few other activities planned. We'll be back a couple days before the wedding. This thought came up kind of sudden so I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. We're planning to leave in the morning so I thought Bella could just stay over at our place tonight. I wanted to let you know before we just took off," Alice spouted.

"The six of you kids? Off for two weeks? What about your parents?" Charlie asked. He didn't exactly look happy. I don't think he liked the idea of me being with Edward for two weeks without parental supervision, which was pretty dumb. I know, he's my dad so he's supposed to be weary of stuff like that, but still. We're getting married in two weeks anyway. It's not like we're going to do anything bad.

"Yup, the six of us kids. Carlisle has a convention in Ohio in a couple days and Esme is going with him. We're actually going to meet up with them for a little while. And don't worry Charlie. Jazz, Emmett, Rose, and I will keep a close eye on Edward and Bella to make sure they don't get into any trouble. There's nothing to worry about," Alice assured. If anyone could convince Charlie it would be Alice. And I could tell by the look on his face that Alice managed to get to him.

"Alright, but I want to talk to your folks anyway. And I want to hear from one of you while you're gone too," Charlie said.

"You got it Charlie. I'll have Carlisle give you a call when we get home. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go up and pack Bella's bag. I can't rely on her to pack right," Alice teased. Alice flitted up the stairs, leaving Charlie and I alone together. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Charlie started talking.

"So, I guess it's all set then. Looking forward to it?" Charlie asked.

"I guess. Alice is dragging us along so I really don't have much of a choice," I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, the girl seems pretty persuasive. Oh look, the games back on," Charlie said. He turned back toward the TV. Alice came down a few minutes into the game carrying three suitcases. Holy moly, three suitcases! What did she pack me anyway?

"Alice, what…? Why are there three suitcases?" I babbled.

"Oh, calm down Bella. We can't go on a trip with inadequate clothing choices. We'll be gone for two weeks. Three suitcases are hardly enough," Alice said. She was smiling as she said that. Why did I get a bad feeling about this? Oh I know, because it's Alice. I'm not sure I want to know what she's planning.

"Okay Charlie. I'm stealing Bella away now. We'll call when we get to Kentucky and be back in a couple weeks. And I'll tell Carlisle to call you," Alice assured. Charlie got off the couch and helped carry bags out to Alice's car. When everything was packed, Charlie gave me an awkward hug.

"Have fun, kid, and be careful," Charlie said.

"I'll try. Thanks dad," I replied. Alice and I got into the car and drove off. The first few seconds were quiet and then Alice launched into her plans.

"Bella, it's time to let you in on the plan," Alice began.

"What plan? Is this what all your crazy grinning was about earlier?" I asked.

"Yes. Rose and I had been planning to whisk you away for a few days sometime before the wedding. Then, a couple weeks ago, I had a vision that you were planning to pull something over on Edward. So then I got everyone in on this scheme and we started planning the trip. When we're on the tour, the lights are going to blink out unexpectedly. Either Rose or I is going to grab a hold of you so don't be scared. The three of us are going to leave the guys behind and head to Ohio to switch cars with Carlisle and Esme. It'll throw Edward off a little. The guys will slow him down once he figures out what we did. I have four places picked out for us to go. While we're at one place, Em and Jazz will take Edward to one of the others. I figure after he smells our scent at one of the places we've been he'll start to figure out the guys are in on this shenanigan. By then we'll be at the final destination and it won't matter. So, got all that?" Alice finished. I didn't know what to say at first. I'm kind of weary about Alice's mystery destinations but it sounds like a fun way to mess with Edward. But thinking about it, I don't want him to worry. He's so prone to it, that he might think the worst when I turn up missing.

"Alice, what about Edward? He'll worry when I disappear," I asked.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll leave him a note saying that Rose and I stole you. Besides, it should be obvious when Rose and I are missing too," Alice giggled. She did have a point. I don't know why I didn't think about that.

"Yeah, duh, you're right. It should be obvious. Okay, let's do it. Although, I don't think I really have a choice, do I?" I said.

"Nope, no choice at all," Alice smiled. I hadn't noticed before, but we had stopped on the side of the road. Now Alice had the car moving again and we were pulling into the drive. Edward was standing on the porch, waiting for me. Alice parked in the garage and I got out to walk to Edward. I grabbed his hand and walked inside.

"Alice packed me three suitcases. Three! I didn't even think I had enough clothes to fill three suitcases," I told him. He must have thought that was funny because he started laughing.

"Bella, what do expect when it's Alice? I wouldn't be surprised if you found things in there you never knew you had because Alice just went out and bought them without telling you about them," Edward said. He did have a point.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised either," I said. We snuggled up on the couch and were just getting comfortable when my stomach growled. Greeeattt, thanks stomach.

"Sounds like we need to feed you. What do you want?" Edward asked. Hmm, what did I want? Well, I wanted to just sit here with Edward but my stomach disagreed.

"Umm, I don't know. Anything is fine," I told him. Just then Esme popped her head in the living room.

"I have ravioli in here if you want some. I'll put it on a plate and bring it out to you," Esme said. Sure enough, she came in carrying a steaming plate of ravioli. "I hope you like it. Also, its hot so be careful."

"Thanks Esme. It smells great," I thanked her. It really did smell awesome. And I didn't have to move to get it. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. It was gone in like five minutes. I could feel Edward watching me and turned to look at him. He seemed amused.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Does my eating amuse you?" I wondered.

"No. I just like watching you eat and you looked cute scarfing that down. I think that means we need to feed you more often. We can't have you wasting away after all," Edward said. I don't understand how me inhaling my food is cute but ah well.

"I don't see how that can be cute," I snorted. Edward just laughed.

"Anything you do is cute to me, love," Edward said. I blushed. He was just so sweet sometimes. Okay, well, most of the time when he wasn't being a brat. We settled back in together when I yawned. Oh come on. First my stomach, now sleep interrupts my Edward time. I guess it was getting pretty late though. At least on the bright side, I wouldn't have to worry about the grumbling and yawning in a few weeks. Once he changed me, I would have all the time in the world to just snuggle up with Edward.

"Come on Bella; let's get you up to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Edward said. He hoisted me in my arms and ran up to his bedroom. He deposited me on the bed and then lay down next to me. I snuggled into his side and he started humming my lullaby. I didn't even remembering falling asleep when I was woken up to gentle shaking.

"Bella, love, it's time to get up now. You only have a minute until Alice comes and drags you out of bed," Edward murmured. It was too early to get up.

"Mmm, go 'way. Five more," I mumbled.

"Bella, you need to –," Edward began. Then Alice burst into the room.

"Bella! Get up, get up! It's time to go. Come on, get up and dressed. You have two seconds before I drag you," Alice warned. Obviously I was not destined to get any more sleep. Very slowly I got up.

"K, I'm up. I need a human moment and then we can go," I mumbled. I took a few minutes to go to the bathroom and brush my hair. Then I got dressed and wandered downstairs to find everyone waiting around for me.

"Finally! Come on. There's a bowl of cereal on the counter. Eat as fast as you can so we can go," Alice urged. I shuffled off to find my breakfast, Edward following behind. It was way too early for all of this. With my breakfast done, Edward and I went out to find the others. Alice and Rose were in Edward's Volvo and Em and Jazz were in Rose's BMW, Em behind the wheel. Edward and I walked toward Rose's car when Alice stopped us.

"Bella, you're in here with Rose and I. Edward you'll go with the boys," Alice directed. I was about to protest, but then I looked at Alice. She had that look in her eye that said 'No arguing.' I really didn't want to bother this early in the morning so I crawled in the back. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead, shut my door, and then got in the BMW.

"Okay, we're all set! See you later both later, Es and Carlisle," Alice said with a wink. Alice pulled out of the garage followed by Emmett. It didn't take very long to get to the interstate and then the trip began. With the vampires driving, the trip that should have taken over a day and half took only twelve hours. I slept most of the trip. I also get the feeling that we would have gotten to Cave City sooner if we hadn't had to stop for a few human moments, courtesy of me. The trip may have started when we started driving, but our real fun was only just beginning. I was getting pretty psyched about this little prank.

**A.N: **so you just read the first chapter of Pre-Wedding Distractions. I started thinking about writing this story when I went to Mammoth Caves over the 4th of July weekend last summer. Now I finally have the first chapter for all of you. The story of Melissa and Beverleigh is actually real. You can find the whole story at .. You can find information about Winchester Mystery House here: /. I've actually been there too. If your ever in San Jose, California or close to it, you should see about going. It was actually pretty interesting and that's saying something since I was seven. Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you decide to stick around for what happens next. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks again =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight...sadly. =[ The characters belong the the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Elizabeth and Pierce on the other hand are all mine.**  
><strong>

"I'll go check us in. Edward, Em, Jazz, you unload the cars. And theeeennnn…we're off to the cave!" Alice smiled. My only response was to groan. I'm still not so sure about this whole ghost thing. My solace came when Edward pulled me to him and kissed me. It'd been a long twelve hours without him. Not to mention how long it'll feel when Alice, Rose, and I take off.

"I missed you," Edward said with another kiss. Oh, the look on his face was swoon-worthy. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, two weeks of this will be really long. I'd almost rather deal with crazy wedding prep stuff," I mumbled. We both giggled together. We were so ensconced in each other, that we were oblivious to the world. I wasn't expecting Emmett to come up behind us.

"BOOOOOO!" I was _definitely _not expecting that. I think I just jumped like five feet in the air. All the while, I hear Emmett booming in laughter next to us.

"EMM-ETT!" I screamed, "What do you think you're doing! I think you gave me a heart attack!" He just stood there, laughing at me. Oh, the payback that was coming for him. Just wait until I was changed. He would think twice about trying to scare me then!

"Your face! It was priceless Bella!" Emmett laughed. If he could cry, I'm sure tears would be running down his face. Oh, and the look Edward was shooting at him. I would not want to be Em right now. Although, that could work in my favor.

"Emmett, your this close to going in a chipper shredder. I swear, if you don't stop…" I growled.

"Oh, come on Bells. It was hilarious and you know it," Emmett said. I kept staring daggers at him.

"Emmett, I suggest you stop provoking her…now. And run," Edward said, just before pouncing on Emmett. They wrestled with each other a little and then Edward punched him in the arm. That actually looked like it kind of hurt. Ha, but he deserved it!

"Ow! That hurt! You didn't have to hit me, Eddie," Emmett whined.

"On the contrary, I think you deserved that. By the look of it Bella thought it was deserved too," Edward smiled. I nodded my head emphatically. Ow, that kind of hurt. Emmett was still whining and I saw Jasper laughing out of the corner of my eye. See, not the only one entertained by this. Rosalie just looked exasperated.

"Okay, we're all checked in. There aren't any more cave tours tonight, so we're going in the morning. Since we can't do that today, we'll have an hour of downtime, and then we're going to Big Mike's Mystery House. We'll finish with dinner and bed for Bella. Everyone else has free range until 10:30 tomorrow morning," Alice directed. We all nodded, some more reluctantly than others, in agreement.

"Uh, Mystery House? It's not, um, supposed to be uhh…haunted, is it?" I stuttered. I still wasn't getting over the whole freaked out thing.

"No Bella, no ghosts here. You're safe for now," Alice teased. What is it with these vampires and teasing me about ghosts? I'm perfectly justified to be freaked out about them, anyone would. Well, maybe not anyone…

"Come on, Love, let's go put our things in our room," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Alright. Alice, where is our room?" I asked. Alice flitted over with Jasper following behind.

"You two are in room 603. We're in 601 and Emmett and Rose are in 602," Alice said.

"Okay, see you in an hour and not a minute sooner. Got it?" I warned. She just giggled at me and dragged Jazz off down the hall. Edward shook his head at his annoying pixie sister and picked up our bags.

"Shall we, Love?" Edward offered. I nodded and walked toward the elevator. The doors opened and we walked inside. They were just about to close when another couple got in.

"Could you press the button for floor 6, please?" The woman asked. I guess that would fall to me. I was kind of standing in front of the panel.

"Sure. We're actually going to the same floor. What room are you in?" I asked.

"Let me see here…we're in room 604. I'm Elizabeth by the way and this is my husband, Pierce," Elizabeth introduced.

"Oh, you're across the hall from us! I'm Bella and this is my fiancé, Edward. Nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Aww, when are you getting married?" Elizabeth asked.

"You two look kind of young to be getting married," Pierce chimed in

"Oh, Pierce, come on. We're only 24. They can't be that much younger than us. What, are you saying we look old?" Elizabeth scolded. She turned back to Edward and me. "Sorry about him," she apologized.

"It's fine. We get that a lot. We just graduated, so yeah you could say we're a little young. We're getting married in two weeks, a month before my 19th birthday," I answered with a smile. It really wasn't an odd occurrence. There's a reason I tried to avoid going into town lately. All the staring just gets weird.

"Two weeks! Why are you out here if it's so close?" Elizabeth gasped.

"My sister is a little…flighty. She decided that we should take a trip before the wedding since things will be a little hectic," Edward answered. Well, I don't know that I would use flighty to describe Alice, but I guess it does kind of work…

"Oh, so are both of your families here or is it just yours, Edward?" Elizabeth asked.

"Liz, don't you think you're being a little nosy?" Pierce said.

"It's quite all right. Actually, it's my sister and her husband along with my brother and his wife. I'm the youngest in the family," Edward assured.

"Ohh, how sweet! So are you close to your siblings, then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we have a very close bond," Edward answered. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to say more but the elevator dinged, signaling our floor.

"It looks like we're at our floor. It was nice meeting you; maybe we'll see you around?" I said.

"Sure! Would you like to go to dinner with us tonight? Or do you already have plans with your family? You could bring them along if you like," Elizabeth invited.

"That would be great. Alice is dragging us to Big Mike's Mystery house at 6:30. So how about we make it 8:00?" I replied.

"Okay. We'll meet you in the lobby at 8:00. In the meantime, maybe Pierce and I can scour out a good place to eat. Have a nice rest," Elizabeth said.

"You too, see you later," Edward and I said. We each went our separate ways, which really weren't that separate. Edward produced the key from his pocket and got our door opened. The room…wow, just…wow. There was a gorgeous four poster king sized bed. The frame was made of cherry wood very intricate swirls all over. There was gauzy, white canopy draped over the top. Sitting in front of the bed was a small chest of drawers, also in cherry wood. A big flat screen was mounded on the wall. There was even a little sitting room off to the far side of the room. There was cherry wood desk in the corner, a plush, red couch against the wall with two matching chairs on the other side. A small cherry wood table sat in the center, holding another, smaller T.V. To top it all off, there was a balcony that overlooked green mountains and a forest. The sight was breathtaking. I don't think Alice could have picked a better place.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Edward. I may not want to leave," I joked. I turned to look at him and he looked amused. Oh, um, I didn't mumble anything, did I? Maybe I made a funny face. I don't know but that look he was giving me, insert drool here. There's no way to get passed that look of mixed amusement and adoration.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I wondered. Edward chuckled and came over to wrap his arms around me.

"You had a very amusing and cute look on your face just now," Edward informed me. Oh great, I did make a funny face.

"It really is beautiful here. Although, I can think of one thing that's even more beautiful," I purred. He looked even more amused now.

"Ohh, and what, pray tell, would that be, my beautiful one?" Edward asked.

"Just a certain vampire, who I wish would kiss me right about now," I smiled.

"Your wish, beautiful, is my command," Edward smoldered. He leaned down and kissed me then. It started out soft and sweet and turned strong and passionate. I had to pull away to get a breath in. Darn, I always had to take a breath just when our kisses were getting good. Just another thing to look forward to when I was changed. Then again, having to break for breathing keeps me from getting swept away completely. Boy was I in trouble when we wouldn't have to break our kisses anymore. He looked like he was just about to kiss me again, when my body betrayed me and yawned. He heard Edward chuckle.

"Maybe you should get a little rest in before Alice drags us off again, sweetheart," Edward suggested.

"I guess I should. Who knows what she'll force on us in the next two weeks. I'll probably need all the sleep I can get," I grumbled. "Will you lay with me while I sleep?"

"Whatever you want, love," Edward said. Now to see if the bed was as fluffy as it looked. I couldn't resist the urge, so I vaulted off the floor to land on the mattress. I managed to actually make it on the bed and not fall off, which really is an accomplishment with my luck. And, yup, definitely as awesome as it looked. It was like I was lying in a bed of clouds. I didn't even feel it when Edward crawled in next to me. I snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep. The comfy bed combined with Edward humming my lullaby, made for a great nap. I was thoroughly disappointed when Alice burst in an hour later.

"Bella, it's time to get up! Come on," Alice urged. Why did she have to be so darn cheery all the time?

"Uuhhh, I don't wanna get up. Edward, make the annoying pixie go away," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Did you just call me an annoying pixie and tell me to go away? That's it, up, up, up, you have to get up! I will drag you out of there young lady! I'm giving you five seconds Isabella! Now get moving!" Alice pushed. I could picture her flailing arms and counting down.

"That's It! I'm dragging you out whether you like it or not!" Alice growled. Next thing I knew, the comforter was gone and a little pixie dragged me from the bed by my ankles. I was too unprepared and flopped on the floor. Okay, now that kind of hurt.

"All right, all right. I'm out of bed now shoo. Next time, at least give me time to prepare so I don't get intimate with the floor," I grumbled.

"Oh no, don't even go there Bella. I gave you plenty of warning that you needed to get up. It's not my fault when you don't obey," Alice said. I just got up and huffed.

"Alice, watch it. I will keep you from shopping for a month, if you don't behave. And Bella just might toss you in the chipper shredder with Emmett," Edward threatened. Now that would be interesting, to see Alice not shop for a month. I don't think she could do it. By the look on her face, she didn't think she could either. Oh how I love my perfect vampire man.

"NO NO NO NO! You wouldn't! NOOOO! You would. Okay, okay, just don't do it," Alice cried. Edward and I shared a grin. This was kind of fun, but alas, it couldn't last.

"Alright you two, let's stop for now. No need to provoke anything…" I grinned at Alice conspiratorially. Well, that seemed to stop the whining at least. Alice latched onto my arm and dragged me out into the hall. The other three were waiting by the elevator for us. Edward followed behind and, thankfully, extracted me from Alice's grip. We got closer and I could see the looks on the others' faces. Oh great, Emmett had the goofiest smile. I don't even want to know what that's about.

"So Bella, have a nice make out session with the floor!" Emmett boomed in laughter. I knew I didn't want to know why he was making that face.

"Oh, shut up Emmett," I huffed as Rose slapped him upside the head. Now that was unexpected.

"Owww! What was that for, babe?" Emmett complained.

"Stop picking on Bella Emmett," Rose scolded. Now that was even more unexpected. Rose was actually scolding him for me. Strange, but welcomed. Maybe he would lay off now…HA. Of course he wouldn't, it's Emmett. A girl could always hope though.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

"No problem, Bella," Rose smiled. She actually smiled at me and it looked sincere. Maybe she was starting to warm up to me. Which was good since I plan to be around for a long time.

"Come on, kiddies, time to go," Alice said. Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the elevator. We made it down to the lobby and headed to the cars.

"Can I ride with Edward this time?" I asked. Okay, maybe it was more a complaining whine. But so would you if you were in my position.

"Alright Bella. Are you going to ride with Em and Jazz? Or do the two of you want to go with Rose and me?" Alice asked.

"Why don't Edward and I take one car and the four of you can take another?" I asked.

"…Fine," Alice conceded. Yay, more Edward alone time. Even if it wouldn't be very long. Edward and I climbed in the Volvo and waited for the others to go. Alice was the one who knew how to get to the mystery house. It really was a short drive. Five, maybe ten minutes at most. I've got to say, I really wasn't impressed so far. Plain, a little older, just a house really. Hopefully it won't take long and Alice doesn't make any more unexpected plans. Then maybe I'll have a chance to rest a little more before dinner with Elizabeth and Pierce.

"Okay, let's head in," Alice said. We spent the better part of an hour in Big Mike's. Again, I really wasn't too impressed. Emmett seemed amused though, so who knows.

"So, what do you want for dinner Bella?" Alice asked.

"Actually, Liss, we're going to dinner with a couple we met in the elevator earlier. We're meeting them in the lobby at 8:00. You guys are free to join us if you'd like," Edward informed her.

"I think I'll pass. I have a few…things I want to do," Alice said. What was…never mind, knowing Alice it was something to do with her little plan. Well, if Alice wasn't going Jasper wouldn't either. I couldn't see Rose wanting to sit through a dinner with humans if she didn't have to.

"I think I'll help you Alice," Rose said. And I was right, no Rose. Which means Emmett is probably out too. Not a necessarily a bad thing.

"I…never mind," Emmett said. Rose must have given him a look because I'm pretty sure he was going to say he wanted to. Thanks to small blessings.

"Okay, so just Edward and I then. I'm going to go change," I said. I jolted for our room with Edward on my heels. I figure we're probably not going anywhere super nice but I could at least put on a different shirt. Even though my sweatshirt is incredibly comfy. I was rifling through my suitcase when I found the perfect top. I knew it had to be in here somewhere, I snuck it in when Alice wasn't paying attention. Although, I think it's something she'd actually approve of. It was a blue renaissance corset style top without the discomfort of the corset. It had an empire waist and the sleeves changed from cotton to a see through chiffon halfway between the shoulder and the elbow. There were a couple ruffles but just enough. Satin ribbon criss-crossed on the top of the shirt and encircled the sleeves where they changed fabric. It really was beautiful and it would look awesome with my jeans. See, I wasn't completely hopeless when it came to fashion. I went in the bathroom to change and came out to find Edward on the balcony. I walked out and leaned against him. He reached around and put his arm around my middle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He mused.

"It really is. I'm done if you're ready to go," I answered. We walked inside and I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"What are you staring at this time?" I asked.

"Just you. Your top looks amazing, love," Edward complimented. I blushed, I couldn't help it.

"Thank you," I said.

"Shall we go, Bella?" Edward asked me. I nodded. We left the room and headed down to the lobby. When we got there, Elizabeth and Pierce were already waiting for us.

"Bella, Edward, over here!" Elizabeth called. We walked over to where they were standing.

"Oh, Bella, you look lovely. I really like you top. Where'd you find it?" Elizabeth gushed.

"I got it at a little boutique that just opened up in Port Angeles. A couple of my friends dragged me shopping and insisted I buy it," I answered her. The truth, although, I probably would have bought it anyway even if Angela hadn't forced me.

"Well it looks great on you. Is Italian okay? We found this little Italian place that looked like it could be good," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Shall we go?" I said. They nodded.

"Why don't you two follow us," Pierce said.

"Alright. Where are you parked?" Edward asked.

"We're on the west side of the building. It's a black G8," Pierce said.

"Okay. We're on the opposite side. We'll drive around to you. It's a silver Volvo," Edward told him. Pierced nodded in understanding and we left each other to head to our respective vehicles. We met the car and then we were off to the restaurant. There were several cars in the parking lot but not an overabundance. We got in with little trouble. It seemed pretty nice. We got our orders in, Edward feigning he wasn't that hungry, and sat around talking.

"So how did the two of you meet? Were you childhood friends or did you meet later on?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we weren't friends as children. My parents are divorced and my mom just got remarried. Her husband travels for his baseball career. I lived with my mom so she couldn't just take off to be with Phil all the time. I decided that I would live with my dad in Forks so my mom could go to Florida with Phil. It's almost been two years now. We met on my first day at Forks High. We kind of had a…rough start, but obviously everything worked out," I explained. Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Aww, how sweet!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So how did you and Pierce meet?" I questioned.

"Our parents were friends when they were young and we grew up next to each other. We dated all through high school and went off to college together," Elizabeth answered. We talked a little more about ourselves and Edward managed to steer away any questions about his past. Our food came and went and finally we decided to head back to the hotel.

"This was really nice. I don't want it to be done. We should get to bed though. Maybe we can catch the two of you later. How long are you planning to be in the area?" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know if my sister planned for us to spend the whole two weeks here or if she has other plans. I think she was planning for two or three days here," Edward said.

"So maybe we can catch up. If not, it was really nice meeting you," Elizabeth said. She hugged Edward and then me. Pierce shook mine and Edward's hands.

"My are you cold Edward. Maybe you should get upstairs and under some blankets," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always cold," Edward shrugged.

"Okay. Hopefully we'll see you around sometime before you leave. Goodnight," Elizabeth said.

"Goodnight to you too," I said. Elizabeth and Pierce walked down the hall to the hotel bar while Edward and I headed for the elevator. When we got to our floor, we found Alice and Jasper standing in the hall outside our door.

"You're back. Bella, it's bedtime for you. We're not going to have any repeats of tonight. I'm not risking my shopping. Cute shirt by the way. You finally managed to find something suitable," Alice said and rushed us into our room.

"Well, that was just a little odd. She's right, though, it is bedtime for me," I said. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. Edward was lying on the bed when I came out. I crawled into bed next to him and snuggled back into his side. Yep, just as comfortable now as it was earlier. Edward draped his arm over my middle and started humming my lullaby. I fell asleep within minutes. I wasn't quite as exhausted when Alice dragged me out of bed the next morning. She handed me some clothes and shooed me off to the bathroom to get ready. Edward was waiting for me when I was finished.

"Time to go off on this crazy adventure, love. Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Come on, let's get this over with," I mumbled. We walked out in the hall to find a mess of vampires. Just as to be expected. We all piled in the elevator.

"Oop! I forgot something. You guys head down and I'll meet you there," Alice said. What was she up to? She didn't forget things. We all just shrugged it off and headed downstairs. Alice was smiling and waiting for us when we made it to the lobby. She must have run down the stairs if she managed to beat us.

"Okay, everything's all good now. Edward and Bella, you two can take the Volvo. The four us will go in the BMW. It should only be five minutes to the cave. See you in a few," Alice said. We went to the cars and headed off to the cave. It really was a short drive. We parked and went into the building. Alice bought our tickets for the tour and we went outside to wait for the bus that would take us to the cave entrance. Several people were roaming around and more kept coming. We sat around for ten minutes and then three buses showed up. We made lines to get on the buses. We all made it on the same bus and sat together. The drive out to cave was really pretty. We were on a winding road that wound through the forest. The drive to the entrance took five minutes. When we got to the cave we had to wait a little longer before going in. They could only let groups of so many go in at a time. We had to go through and airlock that helped preserve the cave. After you got past the airlock there was a small crevice we had to squeeze through. That came out to a set of winding stairs that descended to the bottom of the cave. It seemed like it took forever to get down the stairs. I had to keep my eyes on the stairs to make sure I didn't fall or something and it made me dizzy. I hate walking down winding stairs. It too dizzying. Luckily I had my protective vampire with me. I knew I was safe from a bad fall with Edward. We finally reached the bottom walkway. We had to walk a little farther on the walkway and then entered into a large, cavernous room. While we waited for all the people to catch up, the cave guides told us stories about the caves. They told us the same story that Alice used to get us out here. When everyone finally got to the room, the guides started explaining how the human eye couldn't see anything when the lights were off in the cave. I wonder if my vampires could? Hopefully they could, otherwise I worry how Alice and Rose are going to get me out of here safely.

"So, now we're going to turn the lights out to demonstrate. Don't—" Just before he could finish the lights went out. I felt hands grab me and then air was rushing by my face. I could just make out the guides behind us yelling.

"Don't panic! We'll get the light back on momentarily. Just sit tight." Then the noise was gone and we were out in the sunlight.

"Well, that went well," I muttered. Rose and Alice were grinning like they just pulled off the heist of the century.

"Are you ready to go on our adventure Bella? Climb on my back so we can run back to the park," Alice said. I did as I was told and then we were running again. We made it back to the cars in no time at all.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"We're stealing the Volvo. That should slow the guys down a little more," Rosalie said. I nodded and walked to the Volvo.

"So, are we going by the hotel?" I asked. Or maybe that's what Alice 'forgot'. I'm guessing she actually hauled our things out to the Volvo.

"Nope. I brought everything out before we left," Alice smiled. Yep, I was right.

"So where are we going first?" I asked. Wait, weren't we going to Ohio? Yeah, I think so.

"We're off to trade cars with Carlisle and Esme," Alice answered. Yep, right again.

"Onward to Ohio then!" Rose exclaimed. This would definitely be an interesting journey.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I was lazy and couldn't make myself write. But it's here now, the wait is over. Hope you liked the 2nd chapter of Pre-Wedding Distractions. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Also, I'm posting a link of the shirt on my page. I found the shirt on EBay and fell in love with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

We were just crossing the state line between Kentucky and Ohio and we had only been driving an hour. A trip that should have taken almost three. We still had another 101 miles to go before we made it to Columbus. I was curious to know how much longer it was going to be. For a human, the drive from Cincinnati to Columbus should be about an hour and forty-five minutes. My vampires however made a three hour drive in an hour so how much time would a one hour drive take?

"So how much longer do we have to go?" I asked. Alice was driving so Rose turned around to look at me.

"It should be another twenty minutes to half an hour. Is there something you need? Do we need to stop?" Rose questioned.

"No, just wondering how much longer it would be," I told her. Actually, it might be nice to stretch a little but Rose and Alice looked like they didn't want to stop until we got there. It's not really urgent, so I can wait another twenty minutes. The drive so far had been pretty uneventful. I slept for maybe half an hour and woke up just before we crossed the state line. Alice and Rose had been in the front chatting as far as I knew. We drove for another ten minutes before Alice spoke to me.

"Are you hungry, Bella? We're coming into Columbus now. If not, we'll just nab the car and go," Alice asked. As if in answer, my stomach took that moment to grumble.

"Well, I think we have an answer," Rose giggled. Wow, I don't think I've ever actually heard Rose giggle. It was definitely different. A good different but still.

"So where is Carlisle's convention?" I asked. It looked like we were in downtown now and coming up to a big building.

"The Hyatt-Regency, we're pulling in now," Alice answered. So that's what the big building was. It looked nice. We turned into the parking garage and pulled into a parking spot next to Carlisle's car. That's kind of weird. Then again, they probably planned it. Alice turned the car off and we all got out. Rose was on her phone, probably calling Carlisle or Esme.

"Hey Esme. We're in the parking garage. Come down and meet us in the lobby," Rose said. We walked into the building to find Carlisle and Esme already there and waiting. They smiled when they saw us.

"Bella, how has your trip been so far?" Esme asked.

"Long. It hasn't been that bad so far. I'm curious to see how the rest will go. I'm also a little worried about how Edward will react but it's payback," I answered her.

Esme giggled. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Just enjoy the trip for now."

"We can talk more while Bella's eating. Have either of you heard about good places to eat near here? It needs to be somewhere that's not too slow," Alice said.

"A couple of my colleagues have talked about a little café just down the street. They've mentioned that it's fairly fast," Carlisle volunteered.

"Fine by me; I don't really care where you take me," I said.

"Okay, let's get a move on. We'll go there, it should be fine," Alice rushed. She started walking toward the door so we all followed her. We got to the café and were ushered to a booth. I just ordered a burger and fries.

"So tell us more about the trip so far," Esme prodded me.

"Well, the hotel we were in last night was beautiful. I wish that I'd had more time to spend there. Edward and I met sort of made some new friends. We met a newlywed couple, Elizabeth and Pierce Mizuki, in the elevator on the way to our floor. We hit it off so they invited us to dinner last night. It was actually pretty fun. Alice made me want to toss her and Emmett in a chipper shredder. The cave this morning was interesting. Overall, it hasn't been that bad so far," I concluded. Es and Carlisle were nodding and smiling with a chuckle here and there.

"So what did our darling Alice do to you this time, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Annoying pixie dragged me from the bed to the floor. I was having a nice nap. Then Em decided to make another joke out of it. There was some threatening by Edward and slaps from Rose to make it better though," I said. I noticed Alice pout at the mention of Edward's threat.

"He said he would keep me from shopping for a month! It was not fun!" Alice whined. We all laughed at that.

"It was totally funny Alice. She freaked out when Edward made the threat if she didn't behave," I giggled. Then my food came so the other three took over the conversation. There was talk about what would come next. I finished and Carlisle paid the bill and we were on our way back to the hotel.

"So your next stop is in Pennsylvania?" Esme asked.

"Yup, when the guys come here steer them towards Arizona. Tell them to stop at the rest stop just across the state line. If Edward looks hard enough, he just might find a little hint as to where to look. Now we should be off. See you in a couple weeks," Alice said. We took turns giving hugs and then transferred stuff from our car to theirs. When everything was loaded, we piled into the car and were off. Now begins the maybe one hour journey to somewhere in Pennsylvania. I foresee a nap coming on.

**EPOV:**

I couldn't _believe_ my sisters! They just took off with my Bella without any clue as to where they were taking her. I would throw them in the chipper shredder myself when I got ahold of them!

"Buck up Eddie! We'll catch up to them eventually. Maybe we should give mom and dad a call to see if they have any idea where the girls are headed?" Emmett said. How could he be so…never mind that thought. It's Emmett; nothing else is to be expected. I tried to calm down a little and pull out my phone to call Carlisle. Jasper sent a wave of calmness over me. I dialed Carlisle's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello son," Carlisle greeted.

"Hi Carlisle. Have you heard from any of the girls?" I ground out.

"Actually, Alice just called and told me they were headed our way. If you hurry you just might be able to catch them," Carlisle informed me. Small relief for now. I have a feeling we won't make it though.

"Alright. We're heading up your way now," I said and hung up. My brothers were obviously listening in and were already sitting in the car.

"So we're going to Columbus now?" Jazz asked. I nodded and the car took off. We managed to make the trip in forty-five minutes. That was far too long for my liking. I was sure they were gone by now. We made it to the Hyatt and found Esme and Carlisle waiting for us in the lobby.

"Sorry, guys, you just missed them. They took off from here about 20 minutes ago. Alice said to tell you to head to Arizona and stop at the first rest stop across the state line. Something there will tell you where they are. I don't have anything else for you," Carlisle said. Argh, that little pixie! She's bound for the chipper shredder when we find her!

"Well, I guess we're heading to Arizona now! Fun, fun, fun!" Emmett exclaimed. How…why…urgh, I just don't know anymore.

"Fine. Go, car, now. We're leaving right now before they get even farther away. Thanks _so_ much for the help Carlisle. See back in Forks," I ground out.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of any more help, Edward. I'll let you know if we hear anything from Alice or Rosalie. Goodbye," Carlisle said. I nodded and went for the car. Em and Jazz were coming slowly behind me. Why? Why are they being so slow! They're wasting precious time.

"Emmett, Jasper, hurry up! We're in a rush for time if you haven't noticed. Hurry up or I'm taking the car and leaving you both behind!" I yelled at them. Unfortunately all that did was earn me a smirk. Grrr, wearing on my nerves. Finally they got in and we were off.

…..

We've been driving three hours! Three. Freaking. Hours! And we're in Utah! My idiot brothers took us up and over to Montana and down towards Arizona. We had a straight shoot and lots of speed, yet we were out of the way in Utah and three hours longer than need be. Grrr, these two may be next in line to go in the chipper shredder right after the traitorous, annoying, little pixie!

"Emmett, pick up the speed! We should have been there by now. Alice and Rose are getting farther and farther out of reach with Bella by the minute. Hurry it up or you can join Alice in the chipper shredder! Next time I'm driving. No more stupid routes that take us completely out of the way in to no man's land!" I growled. I am completely fed up. I was just about to punch someone when my cell buzzed with a text. I looked at the screen and saw my Bella's number pop up with the text. I opened my phone so hard I thought it would break.

'_Don't worry Edward. I'm fine. Stop yelling & calm down. Love you, see you soon._' I felt myself calm a little. I heard from her. That's something at least. Still not enough to make me less tense or wanting to destroy Alice less, but still. This makes it a little easier. I looked up from the screen just in time to see that we were passing into Arizona. Finally! I'm getting closer to my girl. A sign for the rest area/welcome center popped up saying it was two miles further. Yes! So close! Emmett pulled off into the center and parked. I jumped from the car and rushed in to find whatever it was that Alice left. I felt Jazz and Em come in behind me.

"Em, Jazz, help me look. It'll be faster with the three of us. Who knows what Alice would have done with her stupid little clue," I ordered. They spread out and started helping. Ten minutes later Jazz called to us.

"Found—" he was starting as I came over and snatched it from his hand, "it!" he finished.

"My, aren't we the impatient one Eddie. What's it say?" Emmett asked. I stuck it out to them. That…urgh! I ran at vampire speed out into the woods. She took Bella to Illinois! Illinois! To a mall no less! And then she sends us to freaking ARIZONA! Almost 1,800 miles away! That's it, she's done! Once we find them Alice is DEAD! Em and Jazz came up behind me, Jasper sending out calming vibes.

"So, it's off to Illinois then?" Jazz ventured. One small nod of my head was all I could manage. I was beyond furious now. Jasper worked overtime on those calming vibes trying to help. Finally, the anger calmed a little and I was able to get back to the car without destroying anything. I let Emmett drive despite my earlier comment, afraid that I would get too angry all over again. We took off in complete silence and stayed that way most of the trip. Someone was in serious trouble when we caught them.

**BPOV:**

We made it to Kings of Prussia, Pennsylvania in just under an hour.

"Bella, you may want to send Edward a text. I think he's about rip the boys apart by now," Alice said.

"Okay," I told her. She was probably right. Knowing Edward he was worrying about finding me and getting angrier and angrier at Alice by the minute. I kind of feel sorry for Jazz and Emmett right now. He would be taking all that frustration out on the two of them. I got my phone and sent Edward a text letting him know I was okay and to lay off his brothers a little. Hopefully that will help him, at least a little. We got to our hotel and unloaded ours things in the room. Alice planned for a couple hours shopping tonight and the whole day tomorrow. This will definitely be an interesting excursion.

**A.N: **Well, here's the next installment of Pre-Wedding distractions. You've got a little of Bella and a little of Edward. Poor boy, what will we put him through next? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and drop back in for the next. Drop me a review to let me know what you think. Until next time lovely readers =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Trees everywhere. The sun is blaring down on the earth. Edward is standing in the meadow sparkling, holding out his hand to someone. Oh, maybe it's me? He's smiling. I reach out from the trees. Grabbing his hand I notice he's not the only one sparkling. What? Who is this person? Is this me? It must be. I feel myself reach out and grab his hand in tandem with the one I see. I'm stepping out__—_

"BELLA! WAKE UP! Your beauty rest can wait. We're wasting prime shopping time. Get UP!" Alice shouts. Ugh, why? Why did I ever agree to this? Such a nice dream. I better get up before the little pixie throws me on the floor again.

"Okay, okay, Alice I'm getting up," I grumble.

"I already have your clothes laid out for you. Go get ready and then we're off. You can get a bowl of cereal in the lobby real quick but you have to get ready first," Alice rushed. I grabbed the clothes she pointed to and headed to the bathroom. I was rather proud when I stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later. I usually take fifteen or twenty minutes. Rosalie was sitting on the couch and Alice was standing at the door tapping her foot in impatience.

"Okay, Alice, I'm done. We can go now," I told her. The door flew open faster than I ever thought could happen and Alice was out of the room. Rose got up, grabbing her purse and mine, and walking with me out the door.

"Well, we better get going before she gets worse," Rose said, with a wink at me as we walked to the elevator. Alice was nowhere in sight so she must have taken the stairs. She really is terrible when shopping is involved. Rose and I got out of the elevator to, again, find Alice tapping her foot, waiting for us to hurry. True to her word, I had just enough time to eat a little bowl of cereal before she was dragging me away toward the mall. I guess, luckily or unluckily, our hotel was actually connected to the mall. Why? I have no idea, but whatever.

"Okay, we'll finish off the stores in the plaza and then move on to the court. From now until the mall closes, we're here shopping. We'll start on our way to our next stop after the mall closes. Everyone clear?" Alice directed. Rose and I nodded and Alice grinned. She started dragging us down the hall to some unknown store. At least, unknown to Rose and I. I'm sure Alice already memorized the whole map of the mall and had our journey all mapped out.

Alice started slowing down. We must be coming up to our first stop. I looked around to see where she could possibly be taking us. We started drifting right and my eyes landed on Build-a-Bear. Really? Was she actually taking us to Build-a-Bear? Yup. We were actually making our first stop here. I hadn't been to Build-a-Bear since I was like, 10. Weren't we supposed to be shopping? Ah well, it is better than being forced in to trying on clothes so early in the morning.

"Really Alice?" Rose questioned. Seems like I'm not the only one confused by Alice's motives.

"Yup! It seems like fun and I figure doing this first might get Bella in the spirit for shopping," Alice answered. So that's it, trying to get to me. I guess, why not humor the little pixie? Rose obviously found it humorous because she giggled. Alice did seem rather excited though, so I guess. Hmm, maybe we can get her to play dress-up with her new friend instead of me….Okay, so maybe that's a stupid idea. It's too much to hope for. We walked in to the store.

"Hello, ladies. What brings you to Build-a-Bear today?" The worker greeted.

"We're on a pre-wedding shopping excursion and stopped in to make a few animals," Alice said.

"Well, congratulations on the wedding. Anyway, all our animals are along this wall. Pick which one you would like and then take it over to the stuffing machine. They'll direct you from there," She smiled. Alice grinned and walked over to the wall. I walked over and picked out a brown-sugar bear. Alice picked a unicorn and Rose picked out the white cat. With our animals, we walked over to the machine.

"Welcome. First what we'll do is put the heart into your new friend," The attendant said. She handed each of us a little red, satin heart to drop in.

"Now, who's up first?" she asked. Alice and Rose pointed to me so I guess I was going first.

"Okay. Go ahead and bring me the bear. I'll put the stuffing in and then you can tell me if we get enough." She stuck the bear on the nozzle of the stuffer and pressed on the pedal. After a minute or so she handed me the bear to check. I nodded that it was okay and she motioned for the next up. Rose brought up the end and then more directions began.

"Okay, now that all of you have your animal stuffed we're going to close them up. On the back, there are a few threads. Pull those together to close the back up nice and tight. Then tie the two ends together and we'll cut off the excess string. Once you have that all done, you'll go over and give your animals a bath to get rid of any stray fuzz." We did as we were told and then went over to the sink things. After that, we went to the computers to finish up the information for its "birth certificate". I decided to name mine Renesme. I'm not sure how I came up with the name, but I really liked it. I didn't catch what Rose and Alice named there's. Once we had all the paperwork done and sent up to the desk, we started looking for outfits. Surprise, surprise, Alice got one of every single item she could get for her animal. Rose and I stuck with just getting a few that we liked. Then we headed up to the counter to pay for everything.

With our things paid for and sent to the hotel (Alice's doing somehow), we went on our way to the next store. The jury was still out on where exactly that would be…ohhh, wait, never mind. Looks like we're headed to…Betsey Johnson….great, dress shopping. Insert shudder here. Only another week, only another week. Then I'm free, for a couple of weeks anyway. We wandered around the store for maybe an hour. It seemed more like four. Then we were off the Bebe. Another hour of my day wasted. When we finished at Bebe, we walked a little farther down the hall and then I was dragged into Frederick's of Hollywood…umm, heh, well…I'm not too sure about this one.

"You need something for the honeymoon, Bella. We should be able to find some really good things here," Alice informed. Yup, definitely not gonna be too good here, especially with these two. Alice and Rose split up and were going everywhere. I just kind of stood there, kind of awkwardly. Then, suddenly, Alice popped up in front of me holding…well, um, something I'd rather not describe.

"Ta-da! Here we go. This is going to look great on you. Edward will love it!" Alice squealed.

"Uh-ha, um, I'm not so sure about this Alice. Isn't a little…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"No, Bella. It's perfect. We're getting it anyway," Alice said. Rose came over holding another outfit. This one was slightly better than the first.

"What about this one Alice?" Rose asked.

"Cute. Yup, we're getting that one too. Come on, let's go check out. Then we're off to Delia's," Alice said. We walked up to the register to pay.

"Hello, ladies, how are you doing today?" The cashier, Kay, asked.

"Great. It's a massive shopping day!" Alice squealed.

"Sounds fun. So whose lucky lover gets to see these beauties?" Kay asked.

"That would be her," Alice indicated me. "She's getting married in two weeks."

"Congratulations. I'm sure the lucky man will enjoy this," Kay said finishing up the purchase and handing us the bag. We left the store and walked down to Delia's. We spent another hour there and then we were done with the plaza.

Our first stop in the court turned out to be Bath & Body Works. We spent maybe twenty minutes in there and then were off. We took a 15 minute intermission from shopping so that I could get some lunch. Our next stop after lunch was Bloomingdale's. We spent almost two hours wandering around the top and bottom floor, leaving with more than 20 bags. Another four hours and we were finally headed to the final store, Macy's. I don't know how much we had bought so far or how everything would make it home but I estimated at least 200 or so bags. I don't know how either of them did it. And we still had another 4 malls to go to! We spent an hour in Macy's and finally, thank the lord, we were done shopping for the day. We still had to check out of our hotel room and then we were on the road to Alice knows where.

"We're going to Illinois now. We may stop somewhere between here and there for the night though so you're not completely worn out for tomorrow Bella," Alice said. We got our things from the hotel and packed into the car. It was about 10:00 by now.

We had been driving for about two hours when we made it across the Indiana state line. I had been sleeping a lot of that time. Alice said we would drive another 20-30 minutes. Who knew where we would be in that amount of time with the way these two drove. I closed my eyes and soon we were close to stopping. We were driving on I-65 and got off at an exit marked for Lafayette. I guess this was where we were stopping for the night. I was curious as to where we were actually going to room. There were like 20 hotels just off the interstate within view. Seriously, how many hotels did you need in a like 5 mile radius? It just didn't make any sense. We drove a little way down State Road 26 until we came to a Homewood Suites. Rose turned off to go to the hotel so I'm guessing that's where we were staying. We got to our room and it looked pretty nice. The bed especially looked comfy. I gathered my things and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out, Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch, Alice looking like she was ready to burst from something.

"Now that you're ready Bella, tomorrow, for part of the day anyway, we're going to stop by Tippecanoe Mall. It wasn't a planned stop but since we just so happened to stop in a city that had another mall, we'll take advantage. Then we'll finish our journey to Schaumberg. We'll spend whatever time we can get scoping out the mall and then the day after we'll do our shopping. Then we're heading off to the next stop. Now, Bella, get to sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow," Alice informed. I was glad to oblige her wishes and go to bed. I practically ran and jumped into the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**EPOV:**

We had been driving for almost 6 hours now and still weren't quite to our destination in Illinois! What was wrong with my brothers? Vampire's, fast car, we should be there by now. It should not be taking this long! ARGH, I'm going to kill all of them when I get my hands on Alice. And they better be in Illinois when we make it there. If she sends us on another wild goose chase she would be doubly dead! I was missing my Bella terribly. We haven't been apart this long since I left her. I can't stand not being near to her.

"How you doing back there Eddie?" Emmett asked. How was I doing, how was I doing?

"You want to know how I'm doing _Emmett_? I'm ready to rip Alice's head off, throw her in the chipper shredder, and burn the ashes. Being away from Bella is killing me, idiot," I growled.

"Well, someone has there knickers in a knot, don't they?" Emmett joked.

"Don't toy with me Emmett. Can't you speed up Jasper? The faster you get me there the more likely you are to keep your pixie," I said.

"Calm down, Edward. We're almost there, okay? Just calm down," Jasper said. I didn't want to, but it was rather impossible not to calm down when Jasper was sending out calming vibes.

We made it to Illinois in less time than I figured. Jasper humored me a little and sped up just the tiniest bit. Soon, we made it to the stupid mall.

"We're here now, Eddie. You can—" Emmett began. He didn't get a chance to finish before I was running up to the entrance. I wasn't sure where I should look first. Barring any better ideas, I sniffed the air in an attempt to catch a scent…There, Alice. I moved swiftly to where the smell was coming from. Damn it! They weren't here, but…she left another note. AHHHH! The pixie is going to die. A very slow, painful death.

'_Edward, it's still not time for the adventure to end. I know you're ready to destroy me but calm down. Bella's just fine. Time to move on to the next destination. Tell the guys to go to Pennsylvania. The liberty bell is where you need to be. Love, Alice'_

GAH! That stupid pixie! I high-tailed it back to the car and shoved the note in Jasper's face.

"Pennsylvania, she's sending us the freaking Pennsylvania! Start driving, we're heading to Philadelphia," I growled.

"On it, Chief!" Emmett called happily. I sat in the back, seething, as he slowly pulled out of the parking lot. When I caught Alice…

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning wishing I could go back to bed. I couldn't wait until I could go back to sleeping in. Note to self, next time don't agree to any of Alice's crazy shopping plans. I had to hurry and get ready before Alice came after me. I was in and out of the bathroom, ready to go, in 5 minutes. No less than 5 seconds later and Alice was dragging me out the door to the car. Joy, more shopping.

"We'll spend about half the day here at the mall. Then we'll head north," Alice said. Greeeattt…We took five minutes to get from the hotel to the mall. It really didn't look that big, at least compared to Kings of Prussia. Maybe this wouldn't be quite so bad. The first store Alice brought us to was Spencer's. I heard murmurs from Rose and Alice about something to do with honeymoon products…Again, not too sure about this. Maybe I could sneak off to some other store. Maybe one that wasn't quite sooo...well…

Unfortunately, Alice didn't let me sneak off but at least they didn't take very long. Then we were moving down the hall. We spent an agonizing hour in The Limited and stopped at Bath & Body Works. How many times were we going to stop in the same store on this trip? I'd think one would be enough. Obviously not. A little farther down the mall we came to a FYE. I managed to talk Alice into letting me go there when they stopped at American Eagle. I had an hour in FYE while Rose and Alice were shopping. Then we continued on down the mall. Alice let us stop so I could get lunch when we reached the hall with the food court. There wasn't much to choose from but I ended up deciding on Nori Japan. Then we went farther down the mall.

I got really excited when I saw Walden Books. Alice and Rose went to Maurice's and Alice let me go into the book store. Finally, something I really enjoyed. It wasn't very big but at least it was something. I was walking down one of the aisles when I almost ran over a girl.

"Oof! Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked. She had been sitting on the floor totally engrossed in a book when I stumbled over her. I was too busy looking at the shelves to notice her which made for a bad situation.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was kind of preoccupied," the girl answered.

"I noticed. I'm like that too. Don't worry about it. I'm Bella by the way," I said. I held my hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you too. So what were you reading if you don't mind my asking?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not at all. It's _Vampire Academy_ by Richelle Mead," Rachel answered. Hmm, interesting. I wonder what the family would think about these vampires. Maybe I'll have to read it sometime to compare.

"Sounds interesting," I said.

"It really is. You should read it," she said. Then she looked at her phone and got a startled look on her face. "Oh, I didn't realize the time. I better be off. Again, it was nice meeting you Bella. Bye," Rachel murmured. With a smile and a wave, she was off. She seemed nice. I started looking at the shelf again and saw the book she mentioned. I picked it up and read the back cover. Interesting, half vampires and living vampires. I get the feeling the others would scoff at these vampires, if they didn't wish that they could be alive. I, on the other hand, thought it did sound interesting. I decided to buy it. After I checked out, I went next door to find Alice and Rose. They were just finishing up and then we finished walking down the mall. There were only a few more stores left. We took maybe 2 and a half hours and then we were done. With our bags in hand, we exited the mall and went in search of the car.

"Okay. Off to Illinois. Our next stop is the Woodfield Mall. It shouldn't take long to get there so we'll finish off the day shopping when we arrive. Then, tomorrow, we'll spend the day at the mall. We can head off to the next stop tomorrow night," Alice informed. We got in the car and started driving.

About an hour later, we made it to Schaumberg. We had about 3 more hours until the mall closed. We stopped at a couple of stores and then left in search of a hotel and dinner from me. I passed out on the hotel bed again as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow would be another long day.

**A.N.** Well there you go. The next installment of PWD. I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I even made an appearance in Lafayette. Again, I hope you liked the chapter. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought my lovelies =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

"Rise and shine sunshine. We have a big day ahead of us. Time to wake up!" Alice's voice sang in my ear. Ugh, I just want to sleep. Why couldn't she realize that I just wanted sleep? I rolled over in an attempt to get away from the crazy pixie. I was about 5 seconds into getting comfy again when I felt a rush of air and found myself in the bathroom. Obviously I couldn't be relied on to get up by myself (admittedly it was kind of true). I showered quickly and dressed in the clothes Alice threw into the room for me. The moment I stepped out of the bathroom, Alice was whisking me out the door.

"Come on! We have a full day ahead. Shopping until the mall closes and then we're off to the next mall on our map. This one is a surprise just for you, Bella. Now, move!" Alice demanded

"Don't I even get food?" I whined.

"Later. We need to get started!" Alice said. I looked to Rose.

"Sorry Bells. Alice is running this operation. I have no control," Rose apologized. I sighed and gave up. I wasn't going to be able to stall. We got to the mall and Alice started dragging me into the first store. I looked around and was surrounded by…

"Swimsuits, Alice? I already have swimsuits," I whined. Alice just stared with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Those are all so old, Bella. You need something special and new for your honeymoon," Alice scolded.

"We just bought them last month at your urging. How can they be so old already? I haven't even worn them," I complained.

"Yes! Last month! You got them last month! That's old whether you've worn them or not. Now get moving!" Alice ordered, shoving a pile of suits into my hands. When did she get those? And where was Rose? I looked and saw her blonde hair disappear to the dressing rooms. I followed grudgingly with Alice following behind me with suits of her own. I stepped into a room and got into the first suit. It was a black one piece with a plunging neck line but it didn't go down way low. And the cutouts were covered with black mesh. It was actually rather cute. I heard Rose call that they were coming out in theirs too.

"You look great, Bella! See, it's not so bad," Alice claimed. She was wearing a sky blue one shoulder one-piece. It looked great on her. Though, everything looks great on her. I had to nod that it wasn't so bad…at least not yet.

"I love the color, Alice. Yours looks great too, Bells," Rose said. She had a light blue/mint colored bikini on. It was stunning.

"You look amazing, Rose," I told her.

"Thanks, Bella. Are we ready to move on to the next ones?" Rose asked. Alice nodded emphatically and rushed back into the dressing room. Rose and I followed into our own respective rooms. We went through a few more suits and were finally onto the last. And of course it would be a bikini. So far, all the suits had either been one pieces or tankinis so it wasn't too bad. It had to be Alice's handiwork that the one I would like the least was on the very bottom of the pile. I stepped out to find Rose in a red, slightly ruffled bikini. Alice was in a gold, bandeau top bikini with a gold rose on the top and bottom of the suit. It looked good.

"Bella, I love it! I think that's been the best so far. You HAVE to get it!" Alice squealed.

"You do look lovely, Bells. It looks wonderful on you," Rose agreed. Compared to the other two, the suit didn't seem all that special. I really, really liked it though. I was wearing a purple bikini. There was a small fabric flower between the two cups with a matching flower on the bottom to match. I would concede with Alice's wishes to get it.

"It is pretty. It's not all that special though. But I like it so I will get it," I replied. Alice squeed for unknown reasons and Rose smiled. We returned to our dressing rooms to get changed. After we were in our own clothes, we paid and were off to the next store. We ended up at the Body Shop next. After browsing there a while, we moved on. Finally, Alice took a break so I could get some food. Which is good, otherwise I might have died of starvation. Edward really would have killed her then. Once I finished it was back to shopping.

**EPOV:**

After several needless hours, we made it to Philadelphia and the Liberty Bell. I rushed to find the note. By now it was obvious that I wouldn't be finding the girls. I read over the note and stopped, puzzled. Why would they be in Indiana? After wasting precious time wondering, I gave up and rushed back to the car. Emmett and Jasper were laughing about something but I didn't care enough to find out what.

"Start driving, Em! We're going to Indiana. Then to who knows where to find Bella! And drive fast! I don't know what that demented pixie put you all up to but it's going to end. Your choice whether you end up in pain or not. That goes for you too, Jazz!" I exclaimed. I sat back with a huff as Emmett began driving.

"Calm down, bro. It's all right. Bella isn't in danger. Well, other than being subjected to Alice. She's even enjoying it. And you know you love us all too much to do any harm. We'll get to the eventually. After all, Alice would never allow the wedding to be cancelled," Emmett joked. I let out a small growl and stared out the window. I wonder what my Bella was doing right now? I could only begin to guess what Alice was putting her through.

**BPOV:**

After several more hours of shopping, we were almost done. Just one more store to go. We walked into Jessica McClintock and Alice and Rose spread out. I wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to come out of this so I just started browsing. Dresses, lots and lots of dresses are what I found in my search. Soon enough, Alice had a stack of things for me to try. I grabbed them from her and went in a dressing room.

The first I grabbed was a long, satin purple evening gown. It looked beautiful but I wasn't too sure what I would ever need it for. I slipped it on and looked at myself. I looked good in this dress. And the color was pretty. I stepped out to show Rose and Alice.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, turning slowly for Alice.

"You look beautiful, Bells," Rose said smiling.

"It's perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"Perfect for what? I have no idea when I would ever need this," I said.

"We have charity events that we go to occasionally. And you never know when Edward might whisk you off on some fancy date. You'll wear. Trust me," Alice explained.

"If you say so. On to the next one then?" I asked. Alice nodded. I spun and returned to the room. The next was a short blue dress. It was ruched with criss-crossed straps in the back and the front. It was pretty too. Edward would like the color. It was easier to picture me wearing this somewhere. I put it on as well and walked out of the dressing room.

"This one is great too! We're two for two. What do you think, Rose?" Alice gushed.

"It looks awesome. Edward would love this color on you, Bells," Rose put in. I nodded and went back to try the others. I finally made it to the bottom of the stack. It was also short. It had a sort of romantic feel to it. The dress was red and strapless with side ruching and a large flower. I stepped out and spun.

"I love it, Bella. You look wonderful," Rose claimed. I turned to Alice who was beaming at me.

"Amazing! They all work! This one will be perfect for a Valentine's date," Alice said. Wow, she was really looking ahead. Whatever. I did kind of agree. I returned to the dressing room and changed back to my own clothes. When I finished, Alice grabbed the dresses and went to pay. Once she finished, we headed out to the car. After our purchases were safely stowed away in the trunk, we went to find me dinner. After a quick meal, we were off. I wasn't sure where Alice planned for us to go next but we were on our way. She said it was something special for me so who knew what it could be. I saw Edward's face as I drifted off to sleep, wondering how he was doing.

**EPOV:**

Apparently, my threat wasn't intimidating enough. It took a lot longer than it should have to make it to Indiana. We did finally make it though. Just in time too because the mall I was apparently supposed to find my next clue at was close to closing. Emmett parked the car and jumped for the entrance. I rushed in, towards to center where Alice said to find the note. In my haste, I ran into someone. I stopped abruptly to make sure she was all right. She didn't seem hurt so hopefully that meant I hadn't exerted too much of my strength. As I reached out to help the girl up, I caught a faint whiff of Bella coming from the girl. Maybe she had seen my girl.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. You're not hurt, are you?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, no, it's all right. I'm fine. Though, I do wonder why I seem to keep getting run over today," she joked.

"You wouldn't by chance have seen a girl around, have you? She's about your height with chestnut brown hair and the most adorable brown eyes," I asked. I look of recognition came over her face.

"Is her name Bella?" The girl asked.

"Yes. You've seen her then?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Actually, she's the other person that ran over me today. I met her in the bookstore earlier. I haven't seen her since though. She's probably gone. I've kind of been keeping my eye out for her. I'm Rachel by the way. Sorry I couldn't be more help," Rachel apologized.

"Ahh, that's what you meant. It's quite all right. I actually didn't expect her to be. My sister is a conniving little pixie and is whisking my fiancée away on some unknown "adventure." I just thought I'd ask. And I'm Edward," I introduced.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to your search. I hope you find her soon. Good luck," Rachel said and was continuing on her previous path. I hurried off to find Alice's note. It didn't take too long and then I was back in the car.

"We're going back to Illinois. I don't know what she's trying to pull but it's getting old. I'm getting extremely tired of this," I groused. Jazz and Emmett only snickered. Jazz began driving and so began my staring, wondering how much longer until I saw Bella again…and I disposed of my family.

**A.N: **Well here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. It's just been really hectic the past year with it having been my senior year. AP English kind of kicked my butt with essays to write every week. Then summer brought 4-H and my creative writing project for that (if you'd like to read what took up part of my time you can go here: ** /books/470006-Her-Light-In-The-Dark**) Then I started college. But it's coming up to Christmas break so I should have time to finish this. Hopefully by January we'll find the end of this tale. Thanks to those of you who have hung in and are reading this now and to those of you who are just now joining the party. And a big thanks to for the review that got me to kick my butt in gear and write this chapter. Remember, review, review, review. I hope we'll see each other again soon. Till next time my dears :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I don't remember if the books ever said whether Renee sold the house in Phoenix. So for the sake of this fic, we'll just say that she hasn't sold the house. So just go with it please :) And I'd just like to point out…it's only been 2 weeks since the last update! (instead of more than a year) And I still have a week until my break is over so I'm, fingers crossed, going to finish this story before classes start up again. Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

Were they intent on seeing my death before my wedding? My idiot brothers just had to take a long route to Illinois, didn't they! We left Lafayette and headed south. We've been going for 3 hours and were coming to the bottom tip of Indiana only to head back north into Illinois. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I'm so close to just jumping out of this car and running it's not even funny. I emitted a growl low in my chest. Em and Jazz were just ignoring my now. The driving continues…

**BPOV:**

I don't know how long we had been driving but it was still dark when we stopped. I just woke up as Rose was parking the car. I sat up in the seat only to find that we were sitting in the driveway of Renee's house in Phoenix. I'm really not sure what's going on right now.

"Surprise, Bella! I thought it would be nice to make a stop in a place you knew. I talked to Renee when I was planning and she gave the go ahead to use the house rather than get a hotel room. So, what do you think?" Alice questioned.

"It's…wow. It's great. It's nice to come back when my life isn't in imminent danger. Unlike last time. But moving on. I'd like to sleep in my, sort of, own bed tonight so I'm going in to crash. Inevitably you will force me awake in the morning so I'm going to make the most of this opportunity. Night," I said as I walked to the door. I grabbed the spare key and made my way through the door and to my room. I heard Alice and Rose come inside with our luggage and proceeded to get ready for bed. Once it sounded as if everyone was more or less settled for the night, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of fresh cooked breakfast. A look at the clock also showed that it was almost 10:30 am…which is a time I've only seen recently on a store clock. Something here was wrong. I wasn't being insanely rushed. I walked from my room to the kitchen to find Rose sitting at the table and Alice carrying the last of the breakfast out to the table.

"What's going on? Are we not…are we not shopping today?" I asked, hope evident in my voice.

"Oh no, we are. But the plan is to spend today and tomorrow here. I have it planned out so that we should be able to hit up all the stores I want to today but if not we can spend a little time tomorrow morning shopping too. I also planned it out so that we could go in later than we normally do so you could get a little rest. I admit, I have been rushing you along the past couple days. I thought it would be nice since we're in Phoenix. Tomorrow I figured we could do a little exploring and you could show us some of the places you liked to go. Then we're off to our final destination!" Alice exclaimed. So that was it. She finally wanted to give me a little break. Whatever, I'll take it.

"Now, sit and eat so you can get ready and we can get going," Alice ordered. I dutifully sat and started on my breakfast. By the time I finished breakfast and got ready for the day it was going on 11:30 am. Then we were off. Now to see which of the many malls Alice chose to visit.

**EPOV:**

We were only just now making it to the southern border between Indiana and Illinois. Driving all night and we've only made it this far. I was about to pull my hair out…or at least try. Just as I reached for my head, my phone buzzed with a text. I turned it on to see that it was from Bella.

'_I miss you. You should relax though. I'm fine. I'm actually having a pretty good time. Don't worry. Alice and Rose won't let anything happen to me. Try to enjoy the drive. Love you.'_

That made me feel marginally better but I wouldn't be satisfied until I could physically hold her in my arms.

**BPOV:**

Alice pulled the car into the parking lot of Paradise Valley Mall. This seemed to be one of the more popular malls with the kids at my high school. Renee and I came here several times too. It wasn't bad as far as malls went. We walked in and I took in the familiar sites. It wasn't long before Alice was dragging me to the first store. Dillard's appeared to be our first stop.

"First stop, coats!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why coats? I already have one and none of you wear them," I questioned.

"Because yours isn't that nice and a good coat or jacket is fashionable. And we do too wear coats," Alice huffed. Whatever. I'll just go with it.

"Fine, whatever, just lead the way," I sighed. We found the coats in the back corner of the store. Alice and Rose searched through the racks while I randomly wandered. Alice brought me a coat and jacket to try.

I took the jacket first. It was a black leather moto jacket. I slipped it on and zipped it up. It was comfortable. Alice and I walked to the mirror outside the dressing room so I could see how it looked. I thought it looked good. I looked to Alice and Rose to see what they thought.

"It looks as awesome as I thought it would! Now we need to find things to go with it," Alice said.

"It's kind of edgy. I like it. But Alice is right, we need to find something to go with it to complete the look," Rose said. I nodded and took one last look of it in the mirror. Then I grabbed the coat. It was a blue peacoat. It felt like it should be nice and warm. A good thing with the coldness of home, not that it would make a difference when I was a vampire. Edward would like the color on me too.

"That one looks good too. The color is perfect for you. And it's so much better than your current coat," Alice said. Rose nodded her agreement. I put the coat back on the hanger and got ready for Alice's next stop. We headed over to the normal clothing to find a top and pants to go with the jacket. Once we found that we were off to the next store. It was one down and Alice knew how many more.

We made it to the fourth store of the day. Alice and Rose were searching for jewelry to possibly wear for the wedding. I wandered a little to see what the store had and then went to sit on a bench just outside the door waiting for them to get done. Just as I was sitting, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Edward.

'_I'm going insane missing you. I so want to destroy my siblings right now. I'm glad you're having fun though and that Alice hasn't killed you yet with all the shopping. I'm going to hold you and never let you go when I finally find you. Miss you. Love you more than my own life.'_

Aww, this is so hard on him. I'm actually having fun but I do feel a little guilty by not letting Edward know where we really are. But soon enough, there will be no way he's going to shake me so I hope he enjoys some time without me. At least I'm not planning to run away from him forever.

Rose and Alice left the jewelry store toting a bag each. Then we were off to our next stop. Alice led the way to Express next. We looked around and tried several things on. By the end of our stop, I had a few new pairs of jeans, a couple sweaters, and a leather biker jacket. Because who could have too many jackets? It was really nice though so whatever. We stopped in at Papaya next. A little bit of searching turned out another dress. It was a short, purple dress with lace overlay and a cutout back. It was another of those where-am-I-supposed-to-wear-this-but-it's-pretty-so-who-cares dresses. That appeared to be the only worthwhile thing we, or rather Alice, found. Then we were off to continue our journey.

A few hours later and we were done for the day. Alice managed to get us to all the stores she wanted so it would be no mall tomorrow. Finally, a small break from all the shopping. We stopped at my favorite local diner so I could get some dinner. Then it was back to the house where I proceeded to crash in my bed again.

**EPOV:**

We finally made it to the mall. I had to hurry though because it was almost closing time. I got in and tried to scan the area for the note. I was about to move to a different area when I noticed the paper with Alice's initials. I opened it to see that we had to go back to Phoenix. Again, really!? Why was she making us backtrack? Although, this time we had to go to Renee's rather than a rest stop on the border. I left the mall and went back to the car. Just before I got in, my phone buzzed with another text. It was from Bella again.

'_We're on our way to Ohio to meet up with Carlisle and Esme. Alice said you guys need to go there instead. It might be a day or so before we make it there though. I'll see you then. Miss you. Love you.'_

Ohio? Were they really going to Ohio? I guess so. I'd think Bella wouldn't tell me the wrong place to go. Then again, Alice might not be telling her right so that she can buy more time for her whatever. I got in the car and was getting ready to tell Jazz and Emmett that we needed to go back to Ohio.

"We need to go to Ohio," Jazz and I said at the same time.

"I know!" We said again.

"How?" We yet again asked at the same time.

"Okay. You first," I finally managed.

"Allie just called and said they were on their way to Ohio to meet up with Carlisle and Esme. Now you," Jazz explained.

"Bella just texted me to say the same thing. So let's get going," I finished. Emmett pulled out of his spot and got us going. So begins the newest leg of our search.

Em seemed to go a little faster this time. We made it within 5 hours. Em pulled in to the garage of Carlisle and Esme's hotel. The two of them were standing out, waiting for us. Both smiled and waved as we parked and walked toward them.

"Boys, how has the search been going?" Es asked.

"We've practically driven all over the country and miss them every time. I'm going to destroy the lot of you when I finally find my Bella," I growled.

"Calm down son. Bella is just fine. You should try to enjoy the time away from each other. It's only a little while. You'll have the rest of eternity to be with her. A couple weeks won't kill you. Yes, yes, it seems like it will but it won't. Just relax. You'll see," Carlisle soothed. While he may have a point, I still didn't care.

"That's what Bella said. Or at least it was along the same lines. While it may be true, I don't care. I will worry this way until I can physically see and hold her," I complained.

"Well, soon enough then," Esme said, "now, let's head in to our room and we can catch up." We nodded and followed them up to the room.

A couple hours later and the sun was coming up. It brought with it a text from Alice saying that they weren't actually coming to Ohio. We needed to head to Phoenix. I elicited another growl and stalked to the door.

"Move it both of you. I'm giving you 1 minute to get down to the car or I'm running to Phoenix and I guarantee you it won't take more than an hour or two. The clock is counting down," I grumbled and left the room. I got to the elevator and headed down to the car.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. We can't let him ruin the fun quite yet. See you in a couple days. I have going home," I heard Emmett say. The made it just before the elevator doors closed. We got to the car and started driving. Please let us catch up with them soon.

**BPOV: **

I woke half an hour later than yesterday and to the smell of fresh cooked breakfast again. I was really enjoying this small break. But I know tomorrow the same thing won't be happening. I dressed real quick before heading out to eat. Rose and Alice were sitting at the table talking when I walked out and sat down.

"So where do we want to go first?" Alice asked.

"I'm not really sure. I never really went out much. It mostly entailed of the library and my favorite book stores. My favorite is this little store downtown. We could go there if you want. Other than that, it's pretty much wherever you decide we want to go," I said between bites.

"Hmm, so let's go there and then we can just cruise around and take in the sights," Alice said. Sounded good to me. I finished eating my breakfast. It was just after noon when we packed the car and headed out.

We made it to the bookstore. It made me realize how much I missed these places. Then we spent a couple hours driving through the city and around the desert. Around 3:00 we decided to call it a day on the exploring.

"Okay! Now it's time to go to my favorite part of our trip! Off to Minnesota we go!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. We got on the interstate and started for Minnesota. About an hour into the trip we got off to get gas. I took the opportunity to take a bathroom break and stretch my legs a little. I spent a little time looking around the store and then I noticed Rose was finished filling the tank. I made my way out the door and got in the car.

"Let's get a move on! We're getting closer," Alice bounced excitedly. As we pulled away from the pump, I noticed a car pulling in. It was a silver Volvo. A very familiar silver Volvo with three very familiar vampires.

"Uhum, Rose, you might want to hurry. The guys just pulled in," I rushed. I noticed Alice and Rose's eyes widen a little.

"Okay, hurrying along!" Rose said. She picked up some speed and we were back on the road.

**EPOV:**

"We're stopping to get gas so don't go ballistic. We either stop or we're not going anywhere for a while," Em said. Fine whatever. We got off the interstate and pulled in to a gas station. I didn't even have to open the door before I smelled it. Bella had been here. That's when I looked and the car pulling out. It wasn't familiar but from what I could see there were three girls in the car. They also just so happened to look like my sisters and Bella.

"Em, we have to go. Now! Before the girls get away!" I said.

"What are you talking about, Eddie? The girls aren't here," Em said.

"Smell. You'll smell Bella, Rose, and Alice. That car that just pulled out was the girls. They're getting farther away as we speak," I told him.

"Sorry, Ed. If I don't get gas now we won't make it far. We wouldn't catch the girls anyway," Em apologized. There was nothing I could say to that. I got in the car and just waited until we could get going again. I was this close, this close, to catching Bella. Now, well…

**AN: **Aww, poor Eddie. He was so close yet so far from Bella. But, his luck may just be turning around ;) There are pictures on my profile of the dress, jacket, and coat from this episode if you'd like to see. There are pictures from the last chapter too. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought. Till next time my dears :)


End file.
